Sunset
by Your Anonymous Author
Summary: Craig is going to watch the sunset with Tweek, weather they have to get hypothermia to do so! Creek One shot for the 100 Themes Challenge. Theme Seven: Sunset.


**AUTHORS NOTE: Woo-hoo! Another One-Shot Creek Story coming at cha ;D Thank you to everyone who's been reading these and those who have been reviewing and favoriting them ::heart:: it means a lot! Really! This is Another 100 Theme's Challenge story, Theme Seven: Sunset**

DISCLAIMER: I don't own South Park, its characters, or its ponds.

We're Idiots.

Really, we are. It's freezing outside, but here we are, out in our swim trunks at Starks Pond, sitting on a couple towels, slowly killing ourselves. I'm sorry, but being outside in this kind of weather while wet from head to toe is just begging for pneumonia. BEGGING for it!

"Nng…" I shiver and pull my knees up to my chest, trying to retain as much body heat as humanly possible. "Cr-Craig, Come on, let's g-go man! Nng- ACK! I-It's Freezing! Jesus!" I plead, staring up at him with begging eyes.

"No." He says simply, leaning back, eyes distant, looking up towards the sky. Oh come on! Sometimes, I really just don't get Craig. This is one of those times. I mean, Yeah, I totally trust him with my life and all that, but this… this is just ridiculous! I frown and shake my head, desperately clutching my knees to my body, which is, by the way, practically vibrating I'm so cold.

Heh, yeah, I'm shaking and it's for normal reasons. How weird is that?

I follow Craig's eyes and just shake my head, giving up on trying to figure out what he's planning. Bastard. You know what? If we're just going to sit here and stare at things, I'm opting for staring at him. I rarely get to see the pessimist so… exposed. It's nice. He's not wearing his hat, a shirt, Hell, he might as well be in boxers.

I'm so fucking creepy.

But right now I don't care, because if he's going to torture me like this, I'm going to find some way to enjoy it, and I get _a lot_ of enjoyment out of watching him. He's just so… handsome. The way his still wet hair clings to his face… how his chest is gleaming from the water droplets dappled onto to his skin… how narrow his eyes are, staring at me right no-

Wait. What?

I jolt a bit, blinking my eyes, feeling blood rush to my face. I open my mouth to say something, but no words form. He lets out a little sigh, eyes not leaving mine.

"I want to watch the sunset with you." He finally says, his gaze wavering, cheeks looking a bit more flushed than usual even though he manages to keep that calm tone he always has.

"Isn't… Nng… Isn't that a bit gay?" He makes a small sound, as if my words have a physical blow, and lets out a sharp, pathetic laugh. I wince.

"Yeah, I guess so." He mutters, shaking his head and looking back to the sky. I frown, leaning towards him, resting my head on his shoulder, my mind going into a bit of overdrive. Craig wants to watch the sunset with me… he… I feel his fingers slip through mine and a surge of heat immediately courses through my body, a goofy smile plastering itself on my face. We're sitting here, holding hands and watching the sunset.

I think this is more than 'A bit gay' at this point.

I look up at him, studying his face. His eyes are so much softer now… and he's… fuck, he's actually smiling. Not one of those 'I am Craig Tucker and I don't smile' ones, where the corners of his mouth are barely up, but a serious smile, cheeks creasing and all. I guess he can feel my eyes because he looks back down at me, smile only broadening, my entire frame melting at the sight. I can't help but keep staring, eyes locked on his smile. His mouth. Those lips… Jesus did Craig Tucker have the softest looking lips… not like mine all chapped and messed up from biting them constantly… How many times had I found myself thinking about his lips? Fantasizing? I could see him raise a brow at my sure-to-be glazed expression.

"Tweek, Come on, watch the damn sun set…" I don't listen. Instead, I let myself lean up and press my lips into Craig's, happy as can be to learn that yes, those lips were in fact the softest thing I'd ever felt, smiling into the kiss as the sun began to sink in the background.


End file.
